TTOJ: Episode 2
by 18jlorenzi
Summary: Here You Go, Episode 2!


*Welcome to My 2nd Chapter of TTOJ!! After The First One, I was deciding on when I should post each chapter, and It's been decided that I'll Post a New Chapter Every Two Days!! So, Expect Chapter 3 On April 9th, Chapter 4 on April 11th, and so On!!*

 ** _"On The Last Episode of TTOJ, We meet a Young Saiyan named Jordan, Training on King Kai's Planet. With his training complete, King Kai sent him to Conton City, Home of The Time Patrol, in an effort to use his power for good. Now, he's arrived, and excited to get started!! What will he do first? Will he make any powerful friends? Why is The Writer narrating this like it's a god damn episode of Dragon Ball Z? Find out Now!!"_**

Episode 2: "Where do I go now? Jordan's 1st Match in Conton!!"

" **We Find our Young Saiyan, Wandering around Conton City, Admiring all the Buildings Restaurants, as well as Gazing in awe at all the people he sees along the way"** JordanThis is so exciting!! Looking at all these different warriors, wondering at how strong they are, it's getting me so..so.. so pumped up!! I cant wait to fight one of them!! **"Jordan looks around once again, full of determination and excitement, as well as hunger"** Well, why couldnt the Supreme Kai of Time tell me where the food court is? I'm so hungry, I cant take it!!

 **"The young saiyan desperately starts running around, bumping into many people along the way, until eventually he bumps into a strange person, one unlike he hasnt seen very often"**?? - Hey!! Watch it you, you damn Idiot!! You almost got me to fall in the mud!! **"The strange person scowls and turns to Jordan, seemingly enraged"** Not like I'm gonna forgive you anyway for bumping into me, worm!! Now, put em up!!

 **"Jordan looks around, then back at the person multiple times, until eventually he speaks"** Um.. are you talking to me?

 **"The Strange Person growls upon hearing Jordan's response, and gets even more enraged when Fellow Time Patrollers start laughing at this little scenario"**?? - Of Course I'm talking to you, you dolt!! What, you never heard of The Almighty Cyro? I'm one of the Top 10,000 Strongest People Here!!

Jordan - It's my first day here, So no, I never heard of you.. Of course, If you are only one of the Top 10,000.. I wouldnt be surprised. Why not aim to be One of the Top 1000, instead..?

 **"The Crowd of Time Patrollers roared in laughter upon hearing Jordan's response. Cyro, however, just got more and more enraged, eventually raising his Ki to the fullest"**

Cyro - That does it!! I Will not be made fun of by an Idiot Like You!! **"Cyro launches a couple of attacks at Jordan, finishing his attacks with a Sonic Bomb"** Ha!! How's that?! Now get up and beg for my forgiveness!!

" **Jordan quickly gets up from the rubble, but not with fear in his eyes. Rather, he was excited that He got to get his first match with a Time Patroller so easily. Of course, Cyro realized how excited he was instantly"** Cyro - Tch!! You... You're a saiyan, arent you?! That would explain the small brain you have... Now, beg for forgiveness or fight and end up in the hospital!!

Jordan - No thanks. Actually.. **"Jordan raised his ki and went to full power as the Crowd watched the two fighters"** I wanna see how I compare to you!! Bring it on!!

 **"As Jordans and Cyros Power Levels went to Max, The Fellow Time Patrollers observed them with their Scouters"** Random Time Patroller #1 - That Kids Power Level just rose to 19,250!! Not bad at all, I'd Say...

Random Time Patroller #2 - Tch!! He's still gonna lose!! Look at Cyro's Power Level!! It's at a whopping 25,000!! No way this kid is gonna win against him!!

 **"And so, the battle started. It was as if what they said was true. Cyro was pummeling Jordan with each fury of attacks he launched!! Also, Cyro's speed was incredible, compared to Jordan. Of course, Jordan did get a few small hits against him, but that was it. As soon as Jordan got a hit on Cyro, he hit back with a new fury of attacks. Eventually, Jordan was laying in a crater, breathing heavily and looking up at Cyro, who seemed to be laughing at the Saiyan"** Cyro - Is this it, Saiyan? Look at you!! You're already losing stamina!! You'd better give up, or else I really will beat you to a pulp!!

Random Time Patroller #2 - Cyro's right.. the kid should give up... He might get beaten to an inch of his life if he doesnt!!

Random Time Patroller #3 - Wait... The kid is getting back up.. and he's smiling!! What's he got planned..?

Random Time Patroller #1 - Well, that kid is a Saiyan... they get excited when fighting powerful opponents... But still, what is he up too..?

 **"Jordan started to get up, and flew into the air once again, near Cyro"** I gotta admit, you are pretty strong, Cyro!! I didnt think I'd had to use this... " **Jordan then clutched his fists together, then all of a sudden, a Red Aura appeared around Jordan"** Random Time Patroller #3 - W-whoa!! That kids power level.. it's going up by the second!!

Random Time Patroller #2 - 22,000... 24,000... 26,000...

Random Time Patroller #1 - I-I cant believe that kid!! His power level is now at 28,000!!

 **"Jordan then gave a smirk at Cyro, then yelled at the top of his lungs" KAIOKEN ATTACK!! "He then lunged at Cyro, who was speechless due to a sudden increase in Jordan's Power"** **"Jordan gave Cyro a fury of attacks, each one making a critical mark on Cyro. Jordan then punched Cyro in the face with a Super God Fist, then slammed him into the ground below, then clenched his fists together and started to speak"** KAAAAA...MEEEEE...HAAAAA... **"Cyro then yelled at the top of his lungs, before Jordan could deal the final blow"** I-I give up!! You win!! S-sheesh kid, you really did a whallop on me with that attack!!

Random Time Patroller #5 - Did he just...give up?

Random Time Patroller #2 - I guess he knows when he's beaten... Okay, shows over guys, lets go..

 **"As the crowd of Time Patrollers started to leave, Jordan flew down to Cyro, and helped him up"** I wasnt the only one who was so strong, Cyro.. You beat the shit out of me!! If It wasnt for my Kaioken, You would had won... Friends? **"Jordan offered his hand to Cyro's, who, after a few seconds, shook it"** Friends... Now, did you say you were looking for somewhere to eat?

Jordan - Yes!! I'm so hungry!! Is there anywhere nearby?

Cyro - Yeah, there's a burger joint right up the block.. let's go there and get some grub..

Jordan - Finally!!

Cyro (Thinking) - **"Just you wait, I'll train even harder, and kick your ass!! You better savior this match while you can, Saiyan!!"** **"As the two friends walk off to the burger joint, they fail to realize that on a tall skyscraper, a Namekian warrior was watching them, as well as a female Saiyan on a distant roof"** Namekian - That newbie wasn't so bad... but he still has a long way to go before he's strong enough to give anyone a real challenge... let's see if he'll fight a female of his own race... **"The Namekian then looked at the Female Saiyan and nodded"** Give em a scare, if you can...

 **The End (Of Episode 2)** **PL's:** **Jordan: 19,000** **Cyro: 25,000** **Jordan (w/ Kaioken x1) 28,000** **"And there goes Episode/Chapter 2!! I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me your honest review!! Tune in on April 9th/10th for Episode 3!!"**


End file.
